General Strategies
Weapons Stealthy, 2 Hit KO Suprisingly, the Titan is a strong, STEALTY bazooka! Ok heres the strategy. Phase 1 Get Inflitrator or Airborne armor Phase 2 Go stealty, find jetpacks and cloaking. Go behind someone, then shoot! = The technique with this weapon is similar to the Vaporizer, when your target is moving try to aim a little bit ahead of them so you can hit them easily. Not to mention that you can bounce the bullets off of walls and other things, creating traps for your opponents. Also, this is a great weapon if trying to kill a far-away enemy, just use the techniques outlined above. It does requires some practice because of its lack of aim and the needed forethought when firing. If used with the Infantry Armor (when upgraded at speed) or Assault (with upgraded speed, as long as jump isn't a factor for the improved targeting) this can be a good combination and a easy kill method if you have practice with the weapon. If you can upgrade it to 5 bursts and upgrade its damage. Auto Rifle The Auto Rifle's greatest asset is the ability to do headshots. Shooting the opposing player in the head with the Auto Rifle will deal much more damage than hitting them in any other body part. Sadly, this effect has been reduced due to ngmoco:) making helmets stronger.Mary Jane of ngmoco. "Weapons Tuning" Good combinations: * Sniper Armor with Gravity Hook. This should be simple. Get to a sniping point with the Gravity Hook, and with the added altitude, surprise of a snipe, and partial invisibility, you can kill most anyone quickly and efficiently. If you're directly above someone, you have an almost guaranteed headshot. NOTE: Good luck in Tank. Vaporizer The Vaporizer's greatest asset is the ability to kill with 1-3 shots, which with the rate of fire, is and easy task, but only if you have upgraded it far enough. This gun is frequently in Eliminate matches ranging from new player matches to experienced player matches, so this weapon can be used as a shock weapon that takes your enemy out with one to two shots. The difference between the Vaporizer and other weapons is that the Vaporizer is quite challenging to upgrade, being one of the two most expensive functional items in the store. Also, if you're playing a Tanker, you're at a disadvantage when you do three pathetic bursts of measly damage. Thus, it is recommended that you use it alongside a more comfortable weapon. Also, if you are in a tanker suit, beware of vaporizers and guns, because with a vaporizer, it is very easy to just kill you because of your armors incredibly slow speed. When you have upgraded the number of the ammo, damage, and reload time to level 2 then you are ready to start using it as a standalone weapon. This can also be paired with the Gravity Hook so that you can reach unique places in the maps and you can vaporize the enemy and change location with no trouble at all. This weapon will require practice unless you know how to snipe in other games. The trick to maximizing your chances at a kill is always make sure that your cursor is a little bit ahead of where your desired target is going. If they are moving back then, well, you have an easy shot. This weapon is more of an experienced-player-friendly weapon, but if you master it, watch the credits start pouring in! Be aware that this weapon, similar to the Rocket Launcher, will not leave a body to taunt. Rocket Launcher When using the Rocket Launcher, use the Rocket Launcher's main advantages. 1) The large amount of damage and 2) The large explosions. When fighting aim for the legs of your opponent or their feet. This will deal them a good amount of damage and in most cases blast them off their feet a way (use this precious time to reload and shoot again). If the opponent is very close and body shot is possible but isn't recommended due to the fact you could miss very easily. If you manage to get to a high spot such as in Bedlam and Flood, shoot rockets at opponents on the ground. Be aware of the fact nearby people may see you and possibly shoot rockets back at you. Good combinations: * Tanker or Assault Armor: Use your heavy Defense to charge into a battle and send rockets at other players, be sure not to kill yourself with your own explosions. Good for maps like Tank, Bedlam, and possibly Flood. * Airborne Armor (upgraded defense is recommended): use your extremely powerful jump ability (you HAVE been upgrading it, right?) to jump in the air and shoot rockets at your opponents. Since your opponent may be slow moving usually they will get hit by your rockets, or at least the explosion. At the same time, they will have a lot of trouble hitting you back since you are moving through the air very fast. Plasma Cannon The Plasma Cannon's greatest asset is the wide bullet spread it shoots. Therefore, using it at close range is ideal for maximum damage turnout. It is obviously best to pair it up with an armor that is +SPD or ++SPD so that you can chase people around the screen or shock someone by running up quick. In fact, try using it with an Acceleration powerup. It is still useful from afar, though, with a few damage upgrades. When upgrading, generally you should upgrade damage first so that you don't have to take a risk on a big stage like On Rail. See also (Weapons) * Weapons * Antimatter Jet * Auto Rifle * Vaporizer * Rocket Launcher * Plasma Cannon Powerups Berserker Shield (Shield Bashing) The Berserker Shield is considered the most powerful powerup in the game.It makes you invincible, and while it is equipped you can "shield bash" people by walking into them, which instantly kills them (unless they have highly upgraded armor, in which case it may take two hits). However, it only lasts for about ten seconds. This is used mostly for shield-bashing people, but it can have other uses. A good strategy is to pick it up and then continue playing like normal, but you will be invincible. You should be able to kill at least one person with your gun. Then, when your shield is running out of energy, shield bash somebody to get an easy last kill with it. This strategy works best on crowded maps, such as Tank and Onrail. Note that when you shield bash someone, MOST OF THE TIME you will lose this powerup, which is replaced by the Health Recharge powerup that you have picked up from your enemy. If you are proficient enough with the Gravity Hook, you can activate shield bash and shoot behind him, thus pulling you strait into bashing him. NOTE: If you are in an open space, it is possible to pull away quickly, avoid the credits and powerup, and live to shield bash another person. *Tank: Tank is Berserker Shield mania. Therefore you must act fast if trying to get one (See fast Armors). The Berserker shield in this map is located in the underground dip in the center of the map, underneath both side doors. There may be campers in the dip waiting for the Berserker Shield to appear, in which case you have a chance to drop in and splatter them (Hellfire advised for this tactic). These were moved to underneath the map, from a actual side room. Another Berserker Shield is in one of the tanks. *On Rail: If you're a camper, this may not be the facility for you. You're visible to the entire room, everyone can see you, and almost all of the strong powerups such as the Damage Amplifier are all around you. Not to say it doesn't have a big payoff. Everyone will be sprinting away as fast as they can when you get it, and you may have to use a Gravity Hook to get yourself, so to speak, On Rail. Many people like to stay on the lift, blocking you from killing them.--Hey, from my personal trials, a well upgraded sniper with midnight can go almost completely unnoticed hiding in the corner of the nook with the berserker shield. Maybe I just got lucky. *Runoff: DO NOT DO NOT camp here. You're visible to about five sniping spots, the water, and people charging at you from the side room. Depending on where you start in this map, you should either get a Cloaking Field and run away or charge nilly-willy at it. The side room is a good choice for camping, as you can easily be the first one to get it and you are more protected. *Lift: Depending on your skill, Lift can have a number of options. If your skill is low, no one will care about the Berserker Shield and have an open battle in the big room. However, in higher-skill matches, all the action will take place in that one corridor as everyone tries to get that free kill. May be the best camping spot, because you're protected on three sides. A good strategy is to stand at the other end of the hallway and grav hook to the berserker shield, so you are not trapped when someone comes in the entrance and crushes you using a close range weapon. *Bedlam: Also skill reliant. most of the action in this map happens in the main underground pathway. Camping happens, but it's more dangerous than Lift, because there are two sides to get killed from. However, unlike in Lift, it is hard to locate your enemies, because the room has two entrances and is long. *Flood: DO NOT (Well, if you want to, that's OK) camp here. Again, you're visible to everything and everyone. Also, the powerups are hard to miss, and like On Rail, people will stay on the lifts to prevent you from killing there. May be the second worst Berserker Shield abusing facility. However, you can use the Berserker as bait if you have great timing - wait till you see someone run for it and flood the map. Just make sure you can kill them quickly before they either reach the powerup or realize what you tried and swim out the water to get revenge. - Also you have the flood, lest you be trapped in the water with your precious Berserker Shield. *Rig: Camping is easy. use the lift/grav hook, get up there and sit. Just make sure nobody else is up there with you. It usually isn't worth grv hooking to from the sides below, as people usually jump down before you get there. *Rooftop: The best place to camp is the rooftop, because you can just jump down and get the berserker shield without being completely vulnerable. *Knox, Annex, Junction, Courtyard, Factory, & Warehouse: No Berserker Shields. Cloaking Field The Cloaking Field is a powerup which makes you kind of "Invisible" or extremely difficult for the other players to see. The best way to perform using a Cloaking Field is using the "Silent Kill" or "Sniper" Strategies. : :*Silent Kill: Pursuit your Target with a Silent and Fast Weapon such as the Auto-Rifle or the Vaporizer, get your target in a lonely zone taking care that no enemies are near you and unload a bunch of bullets on his head (Be sure to have your Gun completely loaded before the Shooting). Be careful not to get in caught in crossfire with the Cloaking Field, as other players will probably not notice you if they are shooting at one another. : :*Sniper: Get in a High Place with a Fast and Accurate weapon such as Auto Rifle, Ripper, Vaporizer or Rocket Launcher and start unloading your Bullets. Never Snipe from the same spot twice, you may be spotted even if you are using the Cloak Field. Good sniping maps are Lift, Flood, Onrail, and even sometimes Bedlam. Never attempt to snipe in Tank. Damage Amplifier The Damage Amplifier, as it name says, boosts your weapon's Damage. This powerup can make your weapon extremely powerful. With an estimated 3x damage boost, this may be the third best powerup, just after the Berserker Shield and health recharge. It's nice to use in Front-To-Front combat, but watch over your back, when you have this powerup you'll be everybody's Seek&Destroy. See also (Powerups Section) *Powerups *Berserker Shield *Cloaking Field *Damage Amplifier Miscellaneous Selecting Equipment For Any Match There are many possible combinations of armor and weapons that may carried into battle in Eliminate Pro. However, you are limited to just two weapons each match. This raises the importance of selecting gear that can be used in any possible situation, whether that be on any map or against different players (each using different setups and strategies). Each armor set offers benefits and weaknesses, so finding one that suits your style of play is essential. Be careful in selecting one that you are comfortable with and ensure you have practiced with it a few times in bot matches before playing online. Try to pick an armor set that compliments your style, rather than one that looks cool or offers a feature you might like. For example the Sniper armor is not all that effective for a player who enjoys close quarters combat, even though it has a visibility cloak. The reason for this is that your weapons will give away your location and the decrease in both speed and defense will increase the risk of death in these battles. Be sure to upgrade all relevant stats as often as is possible. One skill that many fail to upgrade is the targeting sensors, which is a mistake as these will significantly improve the damage dealt by your weapons. Try to use the armors advantages to maximize its potential. For example, use the extra speed of the Infiltrator armor to escape, evade and even ambush enemies or the cloak of the Sniper armor to hide from enemies. On the weapon front, it is essential to carry upgraded weapons into battle. An upgraded weapon will offer much more potential and make the task of killing opponents easier. If possible, carry two very different weapons that can provide you with a backup plan, in case you are not succeeding with weapon number one. If your weapons are similar, you may struggle with both. Also, a different weapon may unlock different strategies that you can try, which may help you defeat an opponent who was able to deal with your primary weapon and strategy. Choose your default weapon based on your preferred play style. Learn to switch weapons quickly, so that that you can get the best from any situation. Also be aware of what weapons work well on each map, where to use them and how to use them to their full potential. Here's two potential combinations that work well: *Sniper armor with a Vaporizer and Gravity Hook (tip: use the Gravity Hook to hide in unique locations such as ceilings and snipe with the Vaporizer). *Infiltrator armor with Plasma Cannon and Rocket Launcher (tip: use the speed of this armor to avoid sniper fire, and to get in close for easy Plasma Cannon Kills. For more distant or open battles switch to the more powerful, better range Rocket Launcher). Maximize Your Credit Earning Potential There are three ways to earn credits in Eliminate Pro, being: *From each kill you make. *From collecting the pickups dropped by fallen combatants. *From "taunting" the fallen combatant's dead body. In order to maximize your credits earning potential, make sure to collect all three as often as possible. When taunting, don't just shake the device until you hear the "yeah", continue shaking and you will hear several clicks (it sounds like the sound when you collect a credit pickup). Each one of these clicks earns 1 credit. However, you can only earn 15 extra credits total per match from taunting. Another way to earn extra credits is to "steal" them from other players when they make a kill by taking the pickups and/or taunting the victim. When attempting to taunt, be careful where you kill your foe, if you kill them near on an elevator, in the water, or near a door, you will not be able to taunt. Find an open space where you can lure them and then kill. Note: If you use the Vaporizor or Rocket Launcher, the body will likely be disintegrated and as such it will not be possible to taunt it. Therefore, these extra credits will not be available to you. A good strategy to maximize credits is to try to quickly get to 9 kills (picking up credits and taunting all along the way). Once you get to 9 kills, run around stealing credits and taunting other people's kills. Once you hear the 15 second warning try to quickly get that last kill and end the match, as you also get bonus credits for a 1st place finish. Another way of earning extra credits is to use a Rocket Launcher or Antimatter Jet to commit suicide, so that when you reach 9 kills so that you may continue killing for credits. Camping - Once you've used all your energy, continue playing games. If it says on the matchmaking screen Battle about to Begin, leave immediately after you join OR play really bad and get 4th place. That way your skill level drops and you continue to get matched up with lower levels but same skill players. This is easy to get kills and credits but not appreciated by lower levels. In fact, it makes you look like a complete loser... AND the lil' ones will gang up on you. Not to mention that the skill level you obtained before going down to fight the kiddies is very hard to get back, if you are going for skill leaderboards. If your skill level is low, but you want lower, you can also use up some energy. Play the match, getting 9 kills and then stealing credits until the 15-second mark, and then leave. OR kill yourself to get more kills. EIther way, you'll usually get 45-60 credits a game, and you lose skill as if you had quit the game in the first 5 seconds. This tactic is not recommended. Suiciding- Simply kill yourself over and over and collect the credits that fall. This is best done in the Rig map, however it is possible to do it in the bedlam map. It can earn 120+ credits very easily. For example, in the rig map all you need is a gravity hook. What you do is go underwater to the fan blade and kill yourself multiple times over and over and then collect when their is 15 seconds left or if someone reach the 7 kill mark. Have either a vaporizer or mag ready for people trying to collect. They will be easy targets. References Category:Strategy